1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an out-of-line safe/arm mechanism which is self-armed at a predetermined ambient pressure and is self-actuated at another predetermined greater ambient pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Two examples of Prior Art which involve self-armed and actuated devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,102,475 and 3,143,071. Both of the referenced U.S. Patents. relate to explosive devices for use underwater wherein an out-of-line safe/arm device is moved into an in-line position under the influence of outside hydrostatic pressure and then detonated by a percussion device which is also actuated under the influence of outside hydrostatic pressure.
In the case of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,475, a slider 38 is caused to move axially within a passage 32. The slider carries a detonator 44 therein. Under influence of outside pressure, the slider is caused to move axially until the detonator 44 lines up with a firing pin 82 and a booster charge 16.
A Belleville-type spring 74 which is initially cocked to a predetermined stress acts on the firing pin 82 such that at another predetermined depth the Belleville spring pops and fires the detonator 44.
In the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,071, a detonator charge is carried within a pinion member 36 which is caused to rotate into an in-line position by rack members 50 and 51. Rack members 50 and 51 are caused to move under influence of outside pressure acting on piston 55. When aligned with a relay charge 52 and percussion primer 53, a further greater outside pressure causes a firing pin 17 to impinge on the percussion primer.
Use of outside ambient pressure to drive an out-of-line safe/arm device into an arm position is old as exemplified by the art. However, the combination of an out-of-line safe/arm device which is armed at a predetermined pressure and actuated at a greater predetermined pressure by means of a burst diaphragm, a portion of which impinges on a percussion primer has not been found in the Prior Art.